tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Universe
TPaw Universe, also known as TU, is a shared universe created by Tomis. History Rise and fall TPaw Universe originated as DeviantART comic known as The Furry Blue DJ, created by Tomis. It spawned a small fanbase, known as Z-Artists. The Furry Blue DJ lead to the first series of flash-based games based on the protagonist of the comic, Zack Casey. In the fall, The Furry Blue DJ was spun off Z's Shorty Manga, inspired by Izzy's Shorty Manga series. The comics introduced new characters and focused on slice-of-life genre. By the very next year, the comics decreased. Zack Casey was unintentionally used as an author avatar in order to deal with his conflicting his emotions. Both The Furry Blue DJ and Z's Shorty Manga eventually were abandoned until the 2010s. Casey Universe Casey Universe was created in the early 2010s to resolve and continue where The Furry Blue DJ. Although much of the story had already been planned, a medium to distribute was never choosen and Tomis had trouble continuing the story of the first saga. ZACK ZACK was intended to reintroduce the characters from Casey Universe but begin with a fresh plot that with no connections to The Furry Blue DJ or Casey Universe. Zack himself would play the deuteragonist while the other characters were fleshed out. ZACK was unintentionally abandoned as Tomis tried to peruse The Sims Online by giving his full support to Project Dollhouse and later FreeSO. TPaw Universe After ZACK, discussions of the TPaw Universe began. During the events of My Simulation and after being banished from FreeSO, varies ideas for what the universe would be began to emerge, such as New & Old Tales. Development on Tales series began starting with visual novels with additional patron funding. Tomis pulled the project when he tried to peruse The Sims Online again with Siming Online. However, he was criticized for trying to mention his project on another wiki aside from his own, despite his last ditch plea for help. After fallout of Siming Online and a vacation with family, references to the TPaw Universe began to appear in Tomis' varies projects even before the brand became official. It appears frequently in the Lenj project and on it's page in TPaw Lab.Lenj bookLenj dictionary TPaw Universe gained more traction when a page for it appeared in the source code for TPaw's website under the uni DIV id, shortly after DOC and Lab's logo refresh; however the page returns a blank, despite there being content in it.Logo refresh Development of the page was moved to it's own separate branch after a partial redesign to Core 4's main menu. The branch contains assets containing the logos for the TPaw Universe and a picture of sketch of Tomes with the logo on top.TPaw Universe branch Installments The Train The Train acts for the foundation to the TPaw Universe, and precursor for future events, by serving as an establishing point for Tomes, Tim and Kit. It is revealed that trains play a vital role in the universe, similar to that of Japan, and the social aspects will go into the detail of this on top of the overall character development.The Train's role in the TPaw Universe References